


New Beginnings

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pete's World, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose work things out in Pete's World. Rough start with a happy ending, fluff in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for opening! I had this story in my head for a while and it wouldn't budge until I wrote it down. Feel free to comment, I can always use help or new ideas! This story is longer, but it gets real smutty and I wanted to test it out first. Enjoy!

The first night at the Tyler Mansion the Doctor borrowed some of Pete’s pajamas. He was incredibly unsure about where he and Rose stood. The last he saw of her they were in the cab coming home from the zeppelin holding hands in the back seat, but not looking at each other. They pulled up and Rose quickly hopped out of the car to hug Pete and Tony, then rushed to her room. When he walked by her room later, he could hear her talking quietly to Jackie. She was crying.

“He left me. Again.”

“He couldn’t stay, sweet, you know that.”

“I know, I know. But I could have gone with him.”

“And then what? He can’t grow old with you.”

“Why are you taking his side?”

“I don’t mean to, I am just trying to rationalize this for you.”

“I don’t want to rationalize this, I want my Doctor back.”

The Doctor heard a throat clear. He looked up to see Pete standing at the end of the hall.

“Doctor, join me for a drink?”

“Um yea, okay.”

They walked into Pete’s office, “Scotch?”

The Doctor didn’t drink, but now felt like a good time to start, “Sure.”

He coughed with his first gulp, “You humans put up with this?” and then he felt the warmth seeping through him.

Pete laughed, “We put up with a lot,” there was a pause, “Doctor, you left Rose.” It was not an accusation, just a fact.

The Doctor did not respond, so Pete continued, “It’s been three years and she has worked very hard to find you, well, him.” The Doctor looked up, but still stayed silent, “Do you have any idea what that did to her?”

“Do you have any idea what that did to me?” the Doctor shot back.

“I am sorry, I am sure you too were affected. I am just trying to say that she needs time, to adjust to the new situation.”

The Doctor knew Pete was trying to be helpful, but he was fuming. Rose was the only person in this universe he knew, if she wouldn’t talk to him, if she rejected him, what would he do?

“What if she won’t take me?”

Pete gave the Doctor a sad look, “Time, Doctor. Time.” They were silent for a bit, sipping their drinks. Finally, Pete spoke, “We need to get you papers. A name, a credit score, a passport, you know you are more than welcome at Torchwood. In fact, I beg you to come work for us. You know more than our entire staff put together.”

“I’ll consider it. I am exhausted, that’s a new feeling.”

“This is one adventure you never had, isn’t it?”

“It might be my most exciting one yet.”

Pete smiled and led him to his room.

~~~

He was staying in the room adjacent to hers, around 2 AM he heard her scream. He ran in to see her sitting up in bed, arms wrapped around her knees, crying. He quickly ran to her, his arms instinctually wrapping there way around her.

“Shhhhh Rose, it’s okay, it’s okay, it was only a dream. You’re okay. I am here.”

“Are you?” he made out between her sobs.

“Yes, I am, I am here until you tell me to go.”

Her breathing calmed down a bit, but the tears still came, “Never leave me.”

“As you wish.”

He slid down in the bed, taking her with him, holding her until she was breathing normally. He started to let go, but she just pulled him closer.

“Stay,” she whispered, looking up at him with huge watery eyes. He nodded and pulled the covers over them and they drifted off to sleep.

~~~

She took the rest of the week off from work, she and the Doctor continued to share a room, but were very cautious around another. At breakfast on the second day Jackie made a comment, “Are you going to wear one suit for the rest of your life?”

“Oi! I happen to like this suit!”

Rose piped in, “She’s right Doctor, you can’t only have one outfit.”

The Doctor grimaced.

“Rose and I will take you shopping today. Pete, can you take Tony?”

“Daddy!” the boy screamed.

“I suppose that is a yes,” Pete replied with a smile.

“How about I go with Pete and Tony, and you and Rose go shopping?” the Doctor suggested.

Rose smiled at that, but Jackie looked fierce. He finally gave in.

After hours of shopping at Harrods, and trying to find the Doctor as he kept escaping to the toy section trying to convince the sales associates not to let the bad blonde girls take him, they finally got to the suit section. The Doctor was most excited for this part. He was sent to wait in the dressing rooms as Rose and Jackie found him a couple things to try on, but he managed to snag a costume from the children’s area without them noticing.

“Come on Doctor, give us a fashion show!” yelled Jackie.

“Let’s see your first suit!” added Rose.

“Okay, bear with me, I am not sure it goes with my eyes,” the Doctor said as he stepped out of the dressing room wearing nothing but pants and a ketchup costume with a manic grin on his face.

“What do you guys think? Too much?”

They both burst out laughing. It was glorious. The first time he had heard Rose really laugh since coming to this universe. He made a goal then to ensure that he heard that sound everyday for the rest of his short life. Once Jackie had finally gotten her breath back she said, “Take that bloody costume off and try on a proper suit.”

The Doctor pretended to be angry, stamped his foot and returned to the dressing room, finding three proper suits to add to his one.

~~~

One night the Doctor and Rose were laying in bed, simply enjoying each other’s company.

“Rose, I don’t want to work for Torchwood, not full-time anyway. I want to work at the Natural History Museum, teaching children about history and science. Only working for Torchwood as a consultant, and maybe filtering the alien tech.”

Rose was a little sad they wouldn’t be working together, but she could see why he wouldn’t fully trust Torchwood and wanted to put a little distance between him and it. Plus, it might be nice to provide him with some space, some freedom.

She replied, “I support your decisions Doctor, and I bet the museum would love to have you, what exactly does your résumé say?”

“I have an undergraduate degree in History, minor in Prehistoric Archeology, and a PhD in Theoretical Physics.”

“A bit over qualified, yea?”

He smiled, happy to be teased after giving her the news, “Just a bit. And I chose a name, I couldn’t be John Smith, it’s him, not me.”

She nodded sadly.

“So I was thinking, Jack Noble. A bit of Jack Harkness and a bit of Donna Noble. What do you think?”

“Jack Noble…” she played with the words on her tongue, “I like it.”

~~~

After a week, Rose decided that they should move back to her flat.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” asked Jackie when she told her.

“You can stay as long as you’d like,” Pete added.

“I know, I know, but I think it will be nice for me to go back to work, help  
me get back to my routine.”

“Tony will miss you.”

“I know, I will come back whenever you’d like, and please send him to spend the night sometime.”

“Of course.”

Rose smiled, “I should go say goodbye, where is he?”

Pete replied, “Last time I saw him he and the Doctor were in his room playing with Legos.”

Rose smiled and went to hunt for them, she came upon them, as expected, in Tony’s room surrounded by Legos building what appeared to be a rather large rendition of a spaceship.

“Doctor?”

He turned slightly, making sure to keep one eye on Tony, “Yes Rose?”

“I am ready to go, do you need more time?”

At this Tony turned, “What? You can’t leave, we aren’t done yet!”

“Sorry mate, I follow her orders, how ‘bout we clean up the loose bricks, then I come back to visit next weekend and we finish?”

He pouted but said okay, Rose left to grab her duffel while they finished cleaning. He approached he five minutes later, his new clothes still in the bags ready to go.

He grabbed her hand, “Ready?”

“Ready.”

“Run.”

She laughed as they ran to her car, playing his game. He hopped in and pretended to hide from the enemy that was following them, “Hurry Rose! They will catch up!” She dove into the driver’s side, revved the engine and took off with a jolt.

~~~

A month after moving back to her flat the Doctor forgot his lunch. Usually Rose would leave it, he will probably go and grab chips on his break anyway. However, today she felt like being a bit bold. Their relationship had improved, more laughing and holding hands. It felt like things were going back to normal. Were they ever really normal? The Doctor will always have a place in her heart, but this man, this New New Doctor was the man her Doctor could never be. He told her he loved her, he promised her forever. He was everything she needed. And today is the day she is going to tell him. Lunch in hand, she walked to the museum, not too far from the Torchwood building, or the Vitex building, as civilians saw it. She brought her own too, stashed in her purse, just in case he wanted her to join him, although she would let him ask.

As she approached the museum’s schoolroom, she could see it was full to the brim with children. She gathered fourth or fifth grade. And there he was, brown pinstriped suit, no tie, and a lab coat, trying to get the class’s attention. His lesson plan, by the looks of it, included finding different fossils from around Europe. Once the kids noticed him they hushed up to pay attention, and wow, did he keep their attention. His charisma carried through the brief lesson and instructions. Near the end he noticed Rose through the crowd, she pointed to the lunch, he gave her a quick nod, trying not to smile too much through his words.

“Right, umm, now, you all take to the bins of dirt and be your own archeologists, when you find the bones be verrrryyyyy careful not to chip them, they are prized artifacts.”

On his way over to Rose, a small girl tugged on his trousers, he kneeled down to her level, she started talking, looking around nervously. He nodded and smiled. Taking her hand, he got up and led her to a table with fewer kids. They looked up at him as he spoke, and then adjusted to let the two of them join. After two minutes of encouraging words, the girl smiled. The Doctor got up to join Rose at the back wall.

“Sorry, she said no one would let her join.”

“You seem to have a magnet for lost girls.”

The Doctor laughed, “I can’t seem to help it.”

The smiley eye contact lasted a bit longer than she anticipated, when she could finally think straight she held up the bag, “I, umm, I brought your lunch.”

“Right” he said holding her gaze, not really moving, “Right! Yes, very good thank you, I was late today, forgot we had this field trip that I had to prepare for. I get off in about ten minutes, would you mind holding on to that for a bit longer? I could meet you in the cafeteria. If you had time, I am sure you don’t, probably have a Weevil to capture or a blowfish in a Ferrari to stop, although it would make more sense for him to be driving…”

Cutting him off before he could continue, “I have time.”

“…a tank. What? Oh! Great! Okay, just give me ten, I’ll see you in a mo,” he grinned and ran off to consult one of the teachers.

The cafeteria was pretty full. Rose grabbed them some drinks and found a table for two in the back corner. She was startled out of emails when the metal chair was dragged out from the table.

“This seat taken?” he said with a grin.

Suppressing an eye roll she replied, “It is now.”

It was his turn for the eye roll, but he just laughed and sat down, “So, other than your forgetful friend,” they both mentally cringed at the word choice, “what brings you to my neck of the woods?”

“I felt a bit cramped at work, needed a break to take my mind off of aliens.”

“So you came to the one alien you know?”

“I came to the one alien I like.”

His reply was a smile and to take her hand, already situated conveniently on the midline of the table, and lace their fingers together.

“Doctor I-“

At that moment, some of the boys from his class came over.

“Hello Mr. Noble!” they chimed, “Do you think that T-Rexes or Velociraptors are better?”

“I am a fan of the Diplodocus, the ones with long necks, gentle giants.”

They wined, “awhhh, those are girly dinosaurs!”

“There are no such things a ‘girl-y’ or ‘boy-y’ dinosaurs, they are simply just magnificent-y dinosaurs.”

The boys considered this as their teacher came to fetch them, “Sorry Dr. Noble, they loved your lesson so much they were dying to talk to you about it.”

“I enjoyed giving it! Boys, why don’t you come after school tomorrow for another lesson? I believe the theme is carnivores,” he added with a wink.

Their faces brightened, “Awesome!” “Yea!” “Sure thing!” they replied in unison as their teacher led them away.

With a sigh he turned to face Rose who was giving him a look that he could not quite place, was it… adoration? Nah. Can’t be.

She took his hand back, “You’re so good with them.”

“I don’t know, I just, I really like my job. Teaching kids about history and science, all at once, it’s wonderful, I can’t wait to teach…”

“Who Doctor? Who can’t you wait to teach?”

“I just… What were you saying before we got interrupted?”

She let it slide, “Oh, um… I thought, maybe, we could, um, do something tonight. Have a proper dinner? No take away curry or delivery pizza.”

“Sounds brilliant,” but with a slight pout added, “I love take away curry.”

“I know you do,” she laughed.

“What do you have in mind?”

“It’s a surprise actually, dress nicely.”

“Don’t make me wear that tux, you know it’s bad luck!”

At that, she got up and collected the remains of her lunch, “Let’s see if we can change that,” and walked away, making sure there was a little more swing in her hips than usual. Almost to the door, she could not resist any longer, she turned, and yes, he indeed was ogling her, jaw slightly slacked.

~~~

It was 8:00 and he was fully dressed, and ready to go with no idea where Rose was. He had texted her an hour ago asked where she was with nothing but a smiley face as a reply. Right as he was about to call her, embarrassed that maybe he misunderstood or got the day wrong; there was a knock on the door.

“Who the hell could that be?” he wondered.

He opened the door, and there, dressed to the nines, was Rose, holding a small bouquet of blue tulips.

A smile spread across his tensed face, “Rose Tyler, are you picking me up for a date?”

She smiled back, “Maybe, depends, do you want me to be?”

“I could not imagine something I would want more.”

“Good, because we are late.”

He put the tulips into a vase, grabbed her hand and they walked down to where she had the car waiting. Once they were in the car he turned to her, 

“Not that this isn’t brilliant, but shouldn’t this have been the reverse?”

“What, I can’t be a strong woman who asks my man out?”

“Your man?”

“Is there someone else I should know about?”

“There never was, and never will be.”

At that, she leaned to kiss him. This was not their first kiss since the beach, but most of those have been through tearful conversations late at night, or causal goodbye kisses when they momentarily forgot about the boundaries they silently put up. This kiss was different; it was deliberate and teeming with promise and hope. He almost immediately brought his tongue to brush her lip. She parted, igniting a battle for dominance, both parties crazed with this new type of embrace, a new wave of sensation that they never wanted to stop. All too soon she pulled her lips back, leaving her forehead resting against his, both panting for air, smiling as though they had never smiled before.

“Sorry, I just, I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“I felt the same way,” he leaned forward to place a lingering kiss on her lips.

The car stopped, they both looked up confused, having partially forgotten where they were and what they were doing.

“Rose, where are we?”

She looked at him with a smile, “The Planetarium Spring Gala.”

He smiled, “Brillant.”

They stepped out, smiled for a few photographs by the press, and headed in. 

This was no ordinary party; The Planetarium was famous for having exciting galas, with active exhibits and real telescopes aligned to different stars on the lawn.

They schmoozed with the other prominent families that were there, Rose doing her job to be dignified. Many people loved her for being so normal compared to her snootier peers. They ran around like old times looking at all the different exhibits about the stars, noting the differences between this and their home universe. After dinner the Doctor stood up and with a slight bow extended his hand, “May I have this dance Rose Tyler?”

“You may.”

It was a slow waltz, she was happy to be in his arms.

“What brought this all on?”

“Mum saw the flyer, she said I had to do something public this month because I have done nothing but work for the past few, and she thought you would like it,” Rose paused, considering telling the rest of the story. She decided he needed to hear it, “Then, she yelled at me for being daft and not being with you properly, I believe her exact words were, ‘stop dangling him from your finger, or you are both going to end up hurt.’”

“Huh, never thought I would agree with your mother.”

She punched him lightly.

“Ouch.”

“Stop it. I know, I told you to let me do this on my time, you have been so patient with me, I thought this would be a good reward.”

“Reward? So, I only get you until midnight?”

She looked away, “I don’t know, I don’t know if I am ready for this full-time, I am scared.”

“Rose I love you so much, the only way I feel I can show you is by waiting, and I will wait for you until you are ready. And I am scared too, but what is an adventure with out a little fear? Come, I have an idea.”

They went to the nibbles table, he started to make a heaping plate and took a bite of a biscuit when Cassandra walked up to him, ignoring Rose who was slightly behind him. Rose hated her so much.

“Jack Noble, you look dapper this evening. I did not know you were coming, you should have called, we could have come together.”

The Doctor did not have time to respond before Rose came to his side snaking her arm around his waist, he looked at her with that slack jawed expression she loved, she licked her finger slowly and wiped the corner of his mouth.

“Darling, looks like some crumbs escaped your reach. Oh, hello Cassandra. Fancy seeing you here,” she left her hand on his waist, clearly marking her territory.

“Oh Rose, I didn’t see you, you always blend in so well with the crowed.”

Rose scrunched her nose, “Cassandra, why don’t you go over to table twenty, I hear it’s where they keep the vulnerable men. One might fall for your tricks.”

With a huff, she stormed away while the two headed out the back door.

“Remind me never to get on your bad side, and, by the way, you definitely do not ‘blend in’ with the crowed.”

She grinned, “Thank you. I don’t like people that try to steal what I worked hard to find.”

He pulled her hand to a stop, “No one can separate us.”

With a shy smile, she led them to a blanket with a telescope. She started to sit but the Doctor grabbed the telescope, "Nope, not there yet."

She looked confused but complied, following him. They entered the stairs and started heading up to the roof, "Doctor, I am not sure if we are supposed to be up here," she said. He turned to look at her to see if she was being serious, but she couldn't hold a straight face any longer, "I am only joking," she laughed, "sonic the alarm off!"

Rose set up the blanket while the Doctor positioned the telescope, “A perfect view of Mars.”

“As told by a Martian,” she joked.

“I am not, I’m not, I am not from Mars.”

She laughed and looked through the scope.

They continued like this, he finding planets or solar systems, explaining to her the culture of the residents. Telling stories about the last time he was there, in their universe of course.

“Do you miss it?” she asked as he was searching for a new star, lightly rubbing his back.

He sighed, “I do… but, I have new adventures now, dealing with the crazy human children and their thirst for knowledge and adventure, getting chips with you, warding off the paparazzi, and serpents like Cassandra,” he added with a laugh.

Her hand meandered to his cheek. He leaned into it. She gently leaned forward, both parties more tentative this time, touching foreheads, then noses, then finally lips.

The kiss was slow, her other hand went to his face before their tongues met. He placed his hand on her upper back, slowly pushing her backward till she was laying on the ground. Then, his hand settled on her hip, the other supporting his weight as hers danced around his back and tangled themselves into his glorious hair. Her leg moved to wrap around him, heal slightly pressing into his bum. She raked her fingers through his hair and he let out a slight moan, “Rose” he breathed, with this break she took to his neck, licking and sucking, definitely leaving a mark, right at the edge of his collar.

She giggled, “Now let’s see what Cassandra thinks.”

He replied, “Great, now I am going to have to wear a turtleneck to your mother's house.”

She lightly hit him on his side, “Hey!”

He laughed, “I am only joking,” and proceeded to give her an identical mark on her neck.

“Mine,” he growled.

At that, he pushed back onto his elbow, laying next to her.

“Rose, would you like to return to the flat? I don’t want to push you, but I think we may be taking advantage of this secluded blanket.”

“Alright,” she said softly.

The ride back they tightly held hands, him stealing quick kisses as often as he could. They got in the lift and she stood away from him.

“Rose?”

“Not tonight.”

“Okay.”

He tried not to look distraught, and only managed marginally. She approached him across the small room.

“Doctor, you are everything I could ever dream of, I just need a little bit more time.”

He smiled as she stood against him, placing her arms around his neck. As she was going in for a kiss, the elevator chimed. He chuckled, “Saved by the bell.”

“Not exactly the term I would use,” she grumbled.

He laughed again and took her hand, leading her to their flat.

She immediately took off her shoes and walked to their room to change out of her dress.

In order to give her a head start, he went to the kitchen to grab a piece of toast. A vehicle to eat jam, as he liked to say. She came back in a vest and flannel pants, hair let down, make up wiped off.

“You are gorgeous.”

“You tell me that now?” she laughed.

“You are always gorgeous, but this, this is the Rose Tyler few people get to see. It is breathtaking.”

She laughed and was trying to hide her blush by taking a bit from his toast now that his guard was down.

“Mine!” he pulled back too late, she chewed with a smug grin.

She swallowed, “I thought I was yours.”

“You are, but you are not something I can cover with jam and lick. Hold on, I just got a wonderful idea.”

“No!” She screamed as he lunged forward. He grabbed her, stuck his fingers into the jam and spread it across her neck; she squirmed and giggled halfhearted protests, going silent as he gave her a long, hard lick following the path his fingers had just taken. He continued to lick and suck until all the sticky remains were gone. Then they stood for a while, her back to his front, arms around her, her arms tracing his, head still looking to her neck. Tension filled the air. She let out a small sigh as he pulled back.

“Bed?”

“Yea.”

He stripped to his pants and got in bed.

She faced him, “Tell me a story.”

He smiled, laying on his back so she could use him as a pillow, she loved hearing his voice through his chest and falling asleep to his single heart beat.

“Donna and I decided to take the week off, we ended up at a spa…”

She fell asleep to his words.


End file.
